


27 Random Facts About Irene Adler

by effystonem



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effystonem/pseuds/effystonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7. Irene was most beautiful in the mornings, when she wore no makeup and her thick, dark waves hung around her hips like a curtain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27 Random Facts About Irene Adler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobleyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleyes/gifts).



> A lot of my ideas on this came from a conversation I had last night with Ally/nobleyes! :)

1\. Irene was head-over-heels in love with Janine.

2\. Janine loved Irene so much that sometimes it terrified her.

3\. Irene was willing to risk everything for Janine. She wanted Janine's safety and happiness above everything and would do everything to protect Janine. It was adorable, but sometimes Janine wished Irene would just let her protect herself. 

4\. Irene liked to unseat people who could not usually be unseated. One of those people was Sherlock Holmes. Irene, at this point, was a pro at putting an uncomfortable, slightly disturbed look on the detective's face, and Janine found she was just as good at it. Making Sherlock uncomfortable and teasing him mercilessly was one of their favourite activities. 

5\. Often times they would take showers together. Completely innocent showers, just watching each other's hair and kissing.

6\. A little less often, they would take baths together: big, bubbly whirlpool baths. And whether they barely touched and just enjoyed each other's company or got intimate, the baths were always paradise for both Irene and Janine. 

7\. Irene was most beautiful in the mornings, when she wore no makeup and her thick, dark waves hung around her hips like a curtain.

8\. When they got into fights, they were scalding and intense. It often turned to screaming, truths coming out that shouldn't have, and door-slamming.

9\. After a fight, they would usually spend time apart, not speaking, but eventually Janine would get this dull pain in her stomach and realize that it hurt more to live without Irene than it did to live without her.

10\. They usually made up quickly, although that wasn't to say they didn't fight often. Their fights were grand, but ultimately they loved each other too much to ever permanently leave each other. 

11\. Irene was a very calm, collected person. Her face always lit up the most when Janine was having fun or doing something silly. Whenever Janine was enraptured with something else, an outsider could easily look at Irene and see a look in her eyes that was most certainly love.

12\. A lot of nights, Irene liked to stay in. Going out every night got tiresome, and most of the time just lying on the couch with Janine curled up in her lap was much better than some fancy party. Watching films, eating popcorn, stroking Janine's hair and snuggling was incredibly sappy, in Irene's opinion, but she enjoyed it way more than she would ever let on.

13\. Janine discovered something she had never known about Irene: Irene liked to watch. 

14\. Relatedly, Janine discovered something she had never known about herself: she  _really_ didn't mind being watched. 

15\. Irene had nowhere to stay, as she was still dead in most circles, and after the death of her employer Janine was sort of between jobs, so the two moved in to 221B. John was happy to let them stay, as Sherlock mostly slept in John's room now anyway, so they annexed Sherlock's bedroom.

16\. Sherlock was less enthused with the arrangement. Too many mornings he woke up and found Irene straddling Janine on the couch, both only in skimpy pants and sleep-shirts, making out intimately and giggling into each other's hair.

17\. Another reason why Sherlock would be happier to have them leave was their bonding with John. It had taken John a little while to warm to Irene, but he eventually became good friends with both Janine and Irene, which lead to most of the conversations in the flat being very 3-on-1.

18\. Irene liked to find different, creative places in the flat to have sex, and then later tell Sherlock about it to infuriate/terrify him. So far they had done it in every room of the flat, which wasn't much, but in Irene's opinion doing it on every chair, couch, table, counter, floorspace, and bed was  _quite_ the achievement.

19\. It may seem obvious, but Irene and Janine have a  _lot_ of sex. 

20\. Irene and Janine both could see Sherlock and John's relationship beginning before they did.

21\. Irene was no longer a dominatrix, but her whip and her riding crop still got more than enough use out of them. 

22\. Irene could be very,  _very_ dirty. Especially in public. Janine had had a few unfortunate dinners where she had had to excuse herself because of all the looks Irene was giving her across the table... not to mention the hand creeping up her thigh. 

23\. Irene was surprisingly thoughtful. Every gift she ever gave had an incredible amount of work put into it, and even though Janine didn't care about material things, she could tell how much Irene loved her from just the thought processes behind the gifts.

24\. Their favourite pastime together was staying up late, drinking wine, and watching films in their underwear. Most of the time, they fell asleep on the couch together. 

25\. Although John was too polite to complain, Irene and Janine made a lot of noise. Every night. 

26\. Irene was fiercely in love with Janine.

27\. Janine couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else.


End file.
